Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{4} & {3}+{0} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {-2}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-2} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$